The reunion: how it could have gone
by FantaEGott
Summary: This is a humour/romance oneshot fic. Pairing: Natsu x Erza x Mirajane. The story is basically a scene from my other story 'Three people from three worlds' That I changed a bit.


**AN: This is a Erza-Natsu-Mira crack oneshot, its a scene from my other story "three people from three worlds" that I changed a bit. Naruto & Ace (from Naruto and One Piece..) are in this story**

**Here are two "scenes" from my other story to help you understand some of the jokes.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**'Kurama talking with Naruto'**

* * *

**Scene: 1**

"Hehehe, I just came up with another masterplan" Naruto.

"ah , I see.. does it involve Natsu..?" Ace.

"Hm.. maybe, maybe not.. You'll have to wait and see, I think it might be my best plan so far" Naruto.

"Eheh, yeah it definitely involves Natsu.. I hope it isn't anything perverted like some of your other pranks" Ace.

"Perverted? What..? I would never.." Naruto

"You are the most perverted person I have ever met.. and that includes the stripper who fights other men naked.." Ace.

'I wonder why Ace dislikes Gray so much, sure his stripping is a bit weird but still..' Naruto thought before saying "You're exaggerating. Ah by the way, remember the books I let you read sometimes, Icha Icha Paradise, I have been thinking of resuming the series and I got some great ideas yesterday. Icha Icha: Drunk moron meets drunk beauty and Icha Icha: Pinky and the barmaid.. Uhm, I'm still figuring out the titles.."

"Drunk moron? Are you writing a book based on yourself..? But you would never meet a beauty. Natsu and the bartender, Mirajane? That doesn't make any sense at all man.." Ace.

"Well she did hug me when I was henged into Natsu.." Naruto.

"I'm guessing she was just worried about him..He had just returned after two years after all. It was just a hug anyway" Ace.

"Just a hug!?" Naruto.

"Yes..? Don't tell me you haven't hugged a girl before." Ace laughed.

"Of course I have! Sakura-chan hugged me once..." "After I saved the village.. and made the enemy revive the dead.." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that last part?" Ace.

"Nothing.." Naruto.

* * *

**Scene: 2**

After they both had woke up with a bad hang over wich they cured by drinking more sake before they headed towards Magnolia. When they had reached Onibus town they were out of Alcohol and Ace suggested they should stop at a restaurant to eat and get a few more drinks, Naruto as always thought it was a great idea and they had entered a restaurant that appeared to be popular among mages. They sat down at the bar ordered some food consisting of mostly meat and ramen and a beer barrel each.

They didn't notice when a red haired woman sat down next to them, she had an armor covering her upper body and was wearing a blue skirt. They heard some guys that sat at a private table talking about 'Lullaby' or something when Naruto spoke

"Ace, I really want *hick* to get home *hick*.. I know this girl *hick* who I think *hick* I would have a great *hick* shot at fucking" Naruto.

"Ohoo? Tell me something I haven't heard before" Ace.

"Well did you know that *hick* Natsu is *hick* " before he could finish he was interrupted by the woman sitting next to them "You! Do you know Natsu, where is he?" she said walking up to Naruto.

'Oh no..' Ace.

'hm armor.. skirt.. red hair.. Bingo!' Naruto.

"Oh of course I do missy, just wait here a second and I'll go get him" Naruto answered, he sobered up completly aswell he walked up to Ace and whispered so only Ace could hear "Remember that masterplan I spoke about on our way to Vervain village?" "yeah.." Ace whispered back. "Sit back and relax, you're about to see something great" Naruto grinned left the restaurant but saw Erza following him.

"Please wait in the restaurant I'll be back in a minute tops!" Naruto.

Erza didn't go back into the restaurant but she stopped following Naruto and waited outside the restaurant, Ace walked out and waited next to her.

Naruto created two shadow clones, one henged into Happy and the other stayed as himself while he henged into Natsu.

"Okay lets do this!" Naruto said and each of them got into their positions. 'Happy' flew out towards the restaurant catching Erza's attention, Happy continued flying passed them without looking at or greeting Erza. Her back was now towards Naruto and his clone. Ace spoke to Erza "I just want to apologise in advance.."

'Is that the Fairy Tail mark on his stomach, must be a new member' Erza thought.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked when she heard 'Natsu'yell "I'm all fired up!" 'Natsu' had sneaked up on her and pulled her skirt down.

"KYAAAH" Erza squealed and tried to cover herself.

"White with a strawberry, nice!" 'Natsu' said with two thumbs up and blood coming out his nose, describing Erza's panties. Ace had fallen down on the ground with blood leaking from his nose aswell. Erza had put her skirt back on again and saw 'Natsu' running away, a dark aura surrounded Erza "Natsu.. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled and followed after him, Ace heard 'Natsu' yell "You can't stop me ugly bitch, dattebayo!" before they disappered from his view.

The shadow clone walked up to Ace "What do you think? That had to be Erza right?" he asked.

"A bit to much don't you think.. yeah that must've been Erza based on what Natsu has told us" Ace answered.

The shadow clone focused some chakra into a seal he was carrying and 'Natsu' teleported back to them in a flash of pink. The shadow clone dispelled "I think we're safe now, lets get out of here before she comes back" Naruto.

"Yeah.. poor Natsu.." Ace said and they headed back to Magnolia taking a different route.

* * *

The story:

_At Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

Natsu was currently seated at the bar drinking a strong alcoholic beverage he had received from Ace or maybe Naruto he doesn't really know. It doesn't taste much, but when chugging it, it gave him a nice strong burning feeling in his throat. 'Fuck this is great.. vodka.. I'll have to get more of that' Natsu thought while emptying the bottle. Natsu intended to call Mirajane over to order another drink, but instead he walked up to her and grinned.

"Hey Mira, looking good" Natsu.

"Ehh.. Thanks, Natsu" Mira blushed

"Would you mind if I get that hug now, that Naruto stole?" Natsu asked

"Sure Natsu" Mirajane got over to Natsu and hugged him, she felt him put his hands on her butt "Natsu!"

"Yeah?" Natsu

"Stop being a pervert" Mirajane giggled

_With Naruto and Ace arriving at Fairy Tail guild after returning from a mission and little prank involving Erza Scarlet._

"You went to far this time" Ace

"This time!? How about that time I.." Naruto started but was interrupted by Ace

"Yeah yeah I know you've done worse.. but still, you tricked her into thinking Natsu pulled down her skirt and called her an ugly bitch in the middle of the town, people were watching you know" Ace

"Well what ever, Natsu will be blamed in the end, I don't see the problem" Naruto

"Ah right.. of course he will" Ace said smirking 'You fucked up again with your dattebayo tic'

"That's what I said" Naruto

They walked into the guild and Ace was attacked by Gray, who wasn't wearing any clothes as usual.

"Hey fuck off pervert!" Ace threw Gray hard into the wall and he flew through it. Gray recovered and asked "What the hell man I just wanted to say hello" and attacked Ace again, causing the guild to go into a full out brawl.

Naruto grinned and walked over to a table and rested his legs on it and put his hands behind his head.

'Pinky is somewhere near the bar.. and the crazy red head is outside, I better bring out my notebook' Naruto

Loke who had ran away trying to avoid Lucy came back yelling "Gray! Natsu! It's bad, Erza is back!"

The whole guild looked terrified and scared which confused Naruto and Ace.

"Hey where is Natsu anyway?" Ace asked Loke

"He was at the bar earlier drinking.." Loke

"For how long?" Ace

"Not that long, he got here an hour ago" Loke

"Good.. well wha..?" Ace said while Gray who is still naked put his hand on his shoulder and that's when Erza entered the guild hall.

"I'm back is master present at the moment" Erza

"He's at the regular meeting" Macao

"I see.." Erza said while looking around the guild

From behind the bar moans and giggles was heard and Naruto noticed it and jumped up on the ceiling checking it out.

'I was right, but shit have you no shame Pinky!? You shouldn't be bringing your pinky out in public' Naruto thought 'Fuck yeah that was a good one'

"Get the fuck off me you freak!" Ace yelled and threw Gray through the wall again.

"Say is Natsu around?" Erza asked

"You got to see this Ace! I was right all along!" Naruto yelled from the ceiling while scribbling down in his notebook.

"What do you mean?" Ace

"It's the idiot and the barmaid at the other side of the bar counter!" Naruto

"You can't be serious!" Ace walked over to the bar and looked over it seeing Natsu and Mirajane in a very private moment.

"Ah yes, that feels so good Mira-chan" Natsu said while Mirajane gave him a blowjob "Be quiet Natsu, we don't want anyone to see us" Mirajane said and continued blowing him.

On the other side of the wall an angry Erza was watching them as well, she was angry for three reasons. First one being the obvious one, their indecency at the guild. Second seeing Natsu who she think humiliated her earlier. And the third one being Mirajane with Natsu, when it should be her. Erza is trying to figure out which one of them she should attack first when Mirajane saw Ace, Lucy and Erza staring at them. Mirajane who had pulled down her top enough to show her breasts quickly stopped blowing Natsu and fixed her dress and then stood up.

"Ah welcome back Erza"

"Just like that!?" Lucy

"Natsu you idiot!" Ace yelled "What have you done this time?"

"Shut up Ace, I got nasty with Mira-chan that's all" Natsu

Erza was furious and had a dark aura surrounding her she was staring angrily at Mira. "How could you defile Natsu like that you demon!"

"Hey why do you care you overweight excuse of a girl" They yelled at each other while head butting.

"No what is this bullshit!?" Naruto said while jumping down from the ceiling landing next to them "You're supposed to beat the shit out of pinky" he said to Erza

"I am about to do that" Erza answered and jumped over to Natsu and requipped a sword aiming it towards him.

"N-Natsu! How dare you do that to me!" Erza

"I'm sorry Erza I didn't know you felt that way, but don't worry there is plenty of me to go around" Natsu

"That's not what I meant! You know what you did!" Erza now sat on top of him and started punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Ehh, Erza-san? Natsu's been with me all day" Lucy

"YEAH! Fuck him up you crazy red head! Hit him harder dattebayo!" Naruto stood above the bar yelling and pointing at them.

**'The fuck is wrong with you' Kurama**

Erza stopped hitting Natsu and walked over to Naruto and asked "Did you embarrass me in public and call me an ugly bitch?"

"No way, we just met right?" Naruto said and walked away from her

"I see.." Erza stopped following him and Naruto teleported to the guild entrance "Oh by the way, White with a strawberry, Nice!" and held two thumbs up before running out of the guild yelling "Can't stop me, Wahahah!"

Five minutes later, Erza had asked Natsu and Gray to accompany her on a mission to defeat the dark guild Eisenwald, Ace was thinking he should come along as well.

"Hey Natsu I'll join you for that mission" Ace

Natsu nodded and walked over to Lucy and pinched her butt "Your butt is big Luigi" and laughed

"Hey!" Lucy

"Natsu.." Mirajane

"We're done here, I'll meet you tomorrow morning at the train station, now I and Natsu have private matters to attend to" Erza said and dragged Natsu out of the guild.

"What the hell Erza!?" Natsu

"S-Shut up Natsu, we're just going to do the same as you did with Mira earlier" Erza blushed

"Oh time for the nasty" Natsu

"HEY! Get off my man!" Mirajane yelled and chased after them

"Fuck off Mira! He's mine!" Erza

"No he kissed me first!" Mirajane

"Don't worry babes, I'm up for a threesome" Natsu said and they were gone from the guild.

"What just happened?" Lucy

"Beats me.." Gray

"Natsu that idiot.. well what ever" Ace grinned and stood up pointing his hands up the air "BRING OUT THE BOOZE AND THE GIRLS WHO ARE LOOSE"

The guild members ignored him so he had to drink alone for a while before he spent some time with Cana and they slept together, on top of each other.. inside the guild.. passed out on a table.

* * *

**AN: Wrote this because no one has updated anything within the NaZa archieve for a few days now, and I still have a lot left to write on my next chapter in 'Three people from three worlds'.**

**Was it any good?**


End file.
